Super TEE User Smash
Super TEE User Smash (Sciborg came up with the name) is a game by AB where TEE (and non-TEE) users fight each other. A picture will be made when there are more people. Plot A guy named Qualrandymaguy takes all the TEE and non-TEE users that signed up and puts them in a video game. The users team up and trap him in the game, too. Now, everyone in the game fights each other for entertainment. Modes *Regular Mode: The player fights a CPU. *Multiplayer Mode: The player fights a real person that has another controller. *Team Mode: The player has two fighters that he can switch between, and fights two fighters that also switch. There are buttons to have two real-person teams fight each other, two people controlling one team and fighting a CPU team, or 4 people in 2 teams. *Free-for-All: There can be as many fighters as there are choices, but only one CPU. *Race: The fighters fight while standing on racecars with CPU drivers. When you dodge, the driver moves the car in the way the player would move theirself. If hit, you go slower and behind the opponent. You can get gadgets while racing to attack the opponent's racecar, and get faster by driving on small green arrows in the ground. First one to cross the finish line wins. This is also available in team mode, multiplayer, and free-for-all. *Stadium Mode: There are 65 stadiums to choose from, each bigger than the regular place you would fight (some abandoned building). They each have their own features and hazards. The game can randomly pick one, or you can pick one yourself. Available in all modes. (Normal race mode is a dusty track.) Characters Types of Moves *Basic Attacks 1, 2, and 3: A simple, short, not very strong attack. *5 Second Hold Attack: A long attack made by holding the basic attack 1 key for 5 seconds. *10 Second Hold Attack: An even longer attack made by holding the basic attack 2 key for 10 seconds. *30-Combo Attack: When your character has gotten a 30 attack combo, they can use this longest, most powerful attack by holding the basic attack 3 key for 2 seconds. *Weak Block: A weak way to block an attack. The damage is only reduced a little bit. *Strong Block: A strong way to block an attack. Made by holding the block key down for 5 seconds. *Dodge: A way to move out of the way of an attack. Won't always work if the opponent is faster or uses a big attack. *Jump: Everyone can jump, all in the same way. AB Awesome Punch Basic attack 1. AB punches his opponent with a yellow glowing fist. Awesome Kick Basic attack 2. AB kicks his opponent with a yellow glowing foot. Awesomeness Orb Basic attack 3. AB throws a yellow energy orb at his opponent. Fists of AB 5 second hold attack. 15 yellow fists hit the opponent. Awesomenado 10 second hold attack. AB spins around, and 3 small yellow tornadoes come and hit the opponent. Awesome Blast 30-combo attack. AB performs 15 yellow slash attacks quickly, then makes a large yellow blast come out from the ground and hit the opponent. Epic Line Weak block. AB makes a thick yellow line in front of him that blocks the attack. Epic Shield Strong block. AB makes a thick yellow rectangle in front of him that blocks the attack. Rocket Dodge. AB shoots yellow awesomeness from his feet and flies away from an attack. Qualrandymaguy Laser Beam Basic attack 1. Randy shoots a green laser at his opponent. Punch Mode Basic attack 2. Randy punches the opponent. Freeze Style Basic attack 3. Randy shoots mist from his mouth that freezes his opponent for 2 seconds. While frozen, Randy can attack him freely, but cannot freeze him again until the opponent becomes unfrozen. Sonic Scream 5 second hold attack. Randy shoots a sonic scream from his mouth and damages the opponent. Earthshake 10 second hold attack. Randy jumps up and down thrice, making a tremor that hurts the opponent. Spike Storm 30-combo attack. Randy makes a bunch of spikes attack you. Shield Weak block. Randy gets out a small shield that blocks the attack. Big Shield Strong block. Randy gets out a big shield that blocks the attack. Drill Down Dodge. Randy drills underground, then up after the attack. Brian Brian Punch Basic attack 1. Brian punches the opponent. Crotch Kick Basic attack 2. Brian kicks the opponent. In you know where. Roll Down Basic attack 3. Brian gets down and rolls at the opponent. TEEsword 5 second hold attack. Brian turns the TEE into a sword and slashes the opponent three times. The TEE then turns normal. TEEswordgun 10 second hold attack. Brian turns the TEE into a sword. He slashes the opponent five times and turns it into a gun. He shoots the opponent and turns the TEE back. Iron Brian 30-combo attack. Brian's TEE becomes armor. Brian slashes the opponent eight times with sword arms, then throws the opponent into the air. Brian shoots a flamethrower arm at the opponent, then flies up and shoots a missile at the opponent. The opponent falls down, and Brian's armor turns back. Brianultimatedragon Weak Block Weak block. The TEE becomes a sword, which Brian uses to block the attack. The TEE turns back. TEEshield Strong block. The TEE becomes a shield which blocks the attack. The TEE turns back. Variation Dodge. Brian moves to the side, jumps back, or jumps up to avoid the attack. The dodge is random. Sci Fireball Basic attack 1. Sci throws a fireball at the opponent. Ember Stream Basic attack 2. Sci shoots 5 attached fireballs at his opponent. Inferno Slam Basic attack 3. Sci's belly becomes firey, and he slams into the opponent. Lava Wave 5 second hold attack. Sci puts his hands on the ground, and a wave of lava attacks the opponent. Explosion 10 second hold attack. Sci's eyes shoot 20 orange balls each at the opponent. All of the balls then explode. Meteor Madness 30-combo attack. Sci brings 5 meteors down and they hit the opponent. Burnblock Weak block. Sci makes a fireball that blocks an attack. Flame Shield Strong block. Sci makes a shield from fire that blocks an attack. Burst Dodge. The ground under Sci explodes, and Sci is launched behind the opponent. Society Light Throw Basic attack 1. Society throws an orb of light. Moon Shards Basic attack 2. Society throws 3 shards made of moonlight. White Out Basic attack 3. Society turns white, then makes the opponent turns white. The opponent gets damaged. Sword of Light 5 second hold attack. Society slashes the opponent several times with a sword made of light. Dark Energy Tornado 10 second hold attack. Society summons lots of darkness, and it becomes a tornado that attacks the opponent. Supernova 30-combo attack. Society becomes covered in light, then the light explodes and hits the opponent. Dragon Wing Gust Weak block. 2 small dragon wings appear and blow air to block an attack. Light Screen Strong block. Society creates a shield of darkness that blocks an attack. Teleportation Card Dodge. Society makes a dark rectangle, and they both disappear. Society reappears behind the opponent. Jack Jack Punch Basic attack 1. Jack punches the opponent. Jack Kick Basic attack 2. Jack kicks the opponent. Jack's Jump Kick Basic attack 3. Jack jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's head, knocking him down. Double Kick 5 second hold attack. Jack kicks his opponent twice. Karate Karate Karate 10 second hold attack. Jack puts on a karate suit. Then, Jack kicks the opponent twice, karate chops his arm, and uppercuts him. Jack takes the suit off. JACK'S FIRIN' HIS LAZOR 30-combo attack. Jack's mouth opens wide, and he shoots a big laser at his opponent. Buttox Block Weak block. Jack turns around, and his bottom takes the attack. Jack's Arm Combination Strong block. Jack's arms gain big muscles, and he crosses them to block the attack. His muscles disappear. Ground Roll Dodge. Jack rolls under the opponent's legs. Ahmad NFGB Blast Basic attack 1. Ahmad blasts his opponent with the NFGB. NFGB Grenade Basic attack 2. Ahmad launches a grenade from the NFGB. Ahmad Punch Basic attack 3. Ahmad punches the opponent. Grenade Wave 5 second hold attack. Ahmad fires 30 grenades from the NFGB at the opponent. Missile Wave 10 second hold attack. Ahmad fires 50 missiles at the opponent from the NFGB in EV mode. 101 Missiles 30-combo attack. Ahmad fires 99 missiles from the EV NFGB at his opponent, knocking him down. The opponent starts to get up, but Ahmad fires 2 more missiles and he falls down for longer. Duck Block Weak block. Ahmad ducks and holds up his arm to block the attack. Forcefield Strong block. Ahmad creates a forcefield that blocks the attack. Roll Back Dodge. Ahmad gets down and rolls away from an attack. Ren Fire Punch Basic attack 1. Ren punches his opponent with a flaming fist. 5-Foot Dash Basic attack 2. Ren dashes 5 feet and hits his opponent. Confusion Basic attack 3. Ren dashes around his opponent, reducing his health a little bit. Super 10-Foot Dash 5 second hold attack. Ren dashes 5 feet and hits the opponent, then dashes back and hits the opponent again. Fire Smash 10 second hold attack. Ren quickly jumps into the air, then falls on the ground. He stomps both feet twice, creating a firey shock wave. Fire Tornado 30-combo attack. Ren spins around quickly. He becomes firey, and the fire grows. The fire turns into a tornado, which hits the opponent and reduces his health by 20%. Fire Shield Weak block. Ren creates a small shield of fire that blocks an attack. Radielectroshield Strong block. Ren makes a radioactive electric shield that blocks an attack. Super Speed Dodge. Ren runs backwards to dodge an attack. Prime Rocket Punch Basic Attack 1. Prime's fist is thrust forward by a rocket. Energo-Knife Basic Attack 2. Prime deploys a small energy knife to impale enemies. Rocket Flip Basic Attack 3. Prime uses a heel-mounted rocket to perform a devastating kick to the face. Supersword Flurry 5 Second Hold Attack. Prime deploys a large energy sword and slashes to the left, then the right, and spins around to the right to deliver a final blow. Energo-Chaos 10 Second Hold Attack. Prime deploys a large energy sword and repeats Supersword Flurry, followed by an upward stab and a smash to the ground, creating a large shockwave. Dino Rage 30-Combo Attack. Prime transforms into a large Tyrannosaurus Rex with the ability to breathe fire for 15 seconds. Shield of Prime Weak Block. Prime deploys a small, weak shield that breaks easily. Energo-Shield Strong Block. Prime deploys a 10-foot-tall energy shield. Dash Dodge. The bottoms of Prime's feet create a brief rocket burst, thrusting Prime in a desired direction. Toon Power-Up Basic attack 1. Toon absorbs energy from the opponent's attack, and the opponent loses a bit. Power Punch Basic attack 2. Toon shoots a laser from his fist at the opponent. There are four levels, one without using Power-Up, one with using Power-Up once, one with using Power-Up twice, and one using Power-Up three times or more. Power Blow Basic attack 3. Toon shoots big flames from his hands. There are the same four levels as Power Punch. Sneak Assault 5 second hold attack. Toon's eyes become white. He disappears for one or two seconds, then appears above the opponent. Toon comes down, kicks the opponent twice, then punches him in the face four times. Hide and Sneak Attack 10 second hold attack. Toon teleports around the opponent seven times, hitting him. Attack of the Gods 30-combo attack. Herobrine and Notch from Minecraft come above Toon and zap the opponent with lightning 25 times each. Vanish Shield Weak block. Toon creates a purple energy shield that blocks the attack while Toon teleports to the other side of the arena and regains a bit of energy. Master of Disguise Strong block. Toon clones himself. The opponent attacks the clone, while Toon regains energy. Army Dodge Dodge. Two half-intangible clones appear and push Toon away from an attack. Solo Taco Punch Basic attack 1. Solo punches the opponent with a charged taco energy fist. Taco Blast Basic attack 2. Solo shoots an epic laser beam at the opponent. Taco Bomb Basic attack 3. Solo shoots a taco from his palm that explodes when it hits the opponent. Super Taco Punch 5 second hold attack. Solo punches the opponent with more strength. Super Taco Blast 10 second hold attack. Solo shoots a bigger laser at the opponent for 5 seconds. Taco Barrage 30-combo attack. Solo punches the opponent 50 times. He jumps up, kicks the opponent's head, then fires a 3 second taco blast. Shell Shield Weak block. Solo holds up a taco shell that blocks an attack. Taco Armor Strong block. Solo puts on taco armor, and it disappears when the player lets go of the key. Solo cannot move. Taco Teleport Dodge. Solo teleports away from an attack. Sierra Kitteh Claws Basic 1. Sierra jumps on the opponent and claws. White Blast Basic 2. Sierra picks up a white sword and fires lasers from it. Baseball Basic 3. Sierra turns the opponent into a baseball and swings a baseball bat at them. KITTEH 5-Second. Sierra's pet tiget jumps on the opponent. Door Slam Maneuver 10-Second. Sierra slams the opponent's hand in a car door. WAAAAAAAAAAAY BIG 30-second. Sierra turns into an-all white, female (well duh) Way Big and steps on the opponent's left foot. Minecraft Weak block. Sierra creates a wall of MC sand. I Cry Strong block. Sierra cries, making the enemy feel bad. Chill-Ax Dodge. Sierra turns into a female, albino Big Chill and goes intangible. Team INS@NE Pie Punch Basic 1. Zac leans forward and punches. Pie Throw Basic 2. Zac throws a pie. Zac Attack Basic 3. Zac eats a pie and kicks forward. Darby's Duckies 5 Sec. Darby unleases 2 exploding rubber ducks. Darby's Drills 10 Sec. Darby throws 2 drills. INS@NITY 30 Combo Attack. Zac, Darby and Matt come together. Darby detonates 5 ducks, Zac throws 5 pies, and Matt slices forwardd 5 times with his bowtie. Bowtie Spin Weak Shield. Matt spins his bowtie. Tux Deluxe Strong Shield. Matt's tuxedo turns into armor, but he can't move until it turns back to normal. Matt Shuffle Dodge. Matt spins out of the way. Category:Video Games Category:AWESOMENESS Category:EPICNESS